


The Bats at the Market

by ripavengers



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Christmas market, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Singing, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Bruce decides to take his kids to the local Christmas market where they end up buying food, shopping, and singing Christmas carols. There’s also a surprise visit from some super friends.





	The Bats at the Market

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone (if you celebrate it) I hope you enjoy this cute little fic because I enjoyed writing it. We deserve some soft batfam but dc is a rude bitch. 
> 
> I’ve written some other fics if you want to check them out (they’re mostly marvel) and I did a bunch of fics for the twelve days of Christmas. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments because I’m a slut for attention. Follow my tweeter ripavengers if you think I’m cool.

“C’mon Damian please,” Dick begs. 

“No, I will not let you defile my dog,” Damian states.

Dick sighs and puts the jumper down. The whole family were going to a Christmas market and they were bringing the dogs too. Dick wanted to put Christmas jumpers on the dogs because the family said no to matching jumpers.

“Leave it Dickie, you know how stubborn the brat can be,” Jason says while ruffling Damian’s hair. 

“Todd,” Damian warns, “I suggest you remove your hand from my head before you lose it.” Jason just laughs at that while lifting his hand. 

“Master Tim, might I suggest a warmer coat,” Alfred says while holding out a heavy winter coat for Tim who was currently only wearing a hoodie. 

Tim huffs and takes the coat from Alfred. 

“Cass are you ready to go?” Stephanie asks her, Cassandra nods yes and gives a small smile.

“I can’t believe you all actually agreed to this,” Duke says in surprise. 

“You see Mister Thomas, when the family really wants to be together, they will try their hardest to do it.”

Bruce comes down the stairs in way too fancy attire for a Christmas market, “Kate and Barbara will meet us there.”

“And Clark?” Dick asks. 

“He isn’t coming.”

Dick and Jason look at each other, Bruce wants to hide Clark. 

They all file out into two cars; Bruce, Alfred, the two girls and Ace in one car, the five boys and Titus in the other car. 

Bruce’s car is silent, peaceful, except for when Stephanie keeps playing with the radio. 

The boys’ car on the other hand is the opposite. Jason keeps raising the volume on the radio, Tim and Damian are fighting, Titus is barking, Duke is confused, and Dick is trying not to drive the car off a cliff. 

When they arrive at the market Dick kicks everyone out of the car before walking over to Bruce, “I am not doing that again, you can have them on the way back.”

Kate and Barbara are waiting for them at the entrance, “Merry Christmas everyone,” Barbara greets them. 

“Merry Christmas Babs, and happy Hanukkah Kate,” Dick replies. 

“You look like you’ve been through hell Dick,” Kate notes. Dick just grunts in response and points at Jason, Tim, and Damian. Kate nods, understanding. 

They make their way to the stalls and begin to separate, “Don’t go looking for trouble,” Bruce warns. 

Bruce starts walking around by himself, holding Ace’s leash, when he feels a presence behind him. With a swift turn Bruce has a hand to the person’s throat but is faced with a cheesy grin and lopsided glasses.

“Clark,” Bruce nods. 

“Hey Bruce, Merry Christmas. Where’s the family?”

“Around.”

Clark nods, “I’m sure Jon, Conner, and Kara will be able to find them.”

Bruce continues walking and Clark falls in step with him. 

“How’ve you been Bruce?” 

Clark hates the silence, Bruce loves it. 

“Since the last time we spoke, which was this morning, I’ve been fine.”

“Good, I’m glad. You don’t take care of yourself nearly enough. Alfred said you haven’t eaten much in the past few days.” Clark is a worrier, and now he gets to worry about Batman. 

“You talk to Alfred.” It wasn’t a question, of course Bruce knew, world’s greatest detective and all that. 

“Yeah well when you don’t talk to me, I talk to Alfred.”

“You’re not my babysitter Clark.”

“But I am your boyfriend.”

Bruce freezes, he wasn’t expecting that. He shakes it off and keeps walking, maybe Clark didn’t catch that. 

Clark did catch that, he’s Superman. But he won’t say anything, he knows Bruce doesn’t want him to say anything. 

“Clark I’m fine,” Bruce states again. 

Clark sighs, “I know you like to do everything yourself but you don’t have to. You haven’t had to for a long time. I think you’re scared, scared of what we’re doing. I’m scared too Bruce it’s okay.”

Bruce knows it’s okay to be scared, he’s scared every day of his life. Clark doesn’t need to know that. Or maybe he does, maybe he can know, maybe Bruce can tell him now. He won’t.

“You hungry Bruce? You’ll probably say no but we’re going to get food anyway.” Clark drags Bruce and Ace over to a nearby food truck to get burgers. 

“You’re going to eat this with your hands, no knife and fork.”

“If Alfred sees me,” Bruce sighs. 

“He won’t. And if he does I’ll take the blame,” Clark grins. 

“Not even Batman can save you from Alfred,” Bruce cracks a smile. 

“I heard Batman is afraid of his butler.”

“He’d be a fool not to be afraid,” Bruce agrees. 

Clark feeds Ace a bit of his burger under the table, Bruce knows but he doesn’t say anything, for Clark’s sake. He thinks he’s being sneaky. Or maybe he knows that Bruce knows and is trying to get a rise out of him. Either way Bruce is staying quiet. 

Elsewhere Jon found Damian and is justly annoying him. 

“I like your dog Damian,” Jon grins. 

Damian is walking Titus around the market, and Jon brought Krypto with him. He’s currently on a leash and not flying. 

“My dog can fly.” Jon is trying to make conversation. 

Damian knows this information, “My dog can kill you.”

Jon doesn’t know if Damian is joking or not. 

“Dad says I’m gonna be allowed out on my own soon. Maybe I can join the Titans.”

Damian looks at Jon, “It’s called the Teen Titans Jon, and you’re not a teenager yet.”

“You’re barely a teenager yourself Damian,” Jon protests. 

“But thirteen is still a teenager. You’ll have to wait a few years.” Jon huffs in annoyance, who needs Robin anyway?

Over at the waffle stand is Tim and Conner. 

“Conner you can’t put everything on your waffle that’s disgusting,” Tim points out. 

Conner shrugs, “Tastes fine to me.”

Tim makes a disgusted face and starts to fake vomit. Conner put chocolate syrup, marshmallows, strawberries, sprinkles, caramel syrup, and whipped cream on his waffles. 

“I don’t know why I started dating you.”

Conner smiles with part of his waffle in his mouth, “Because you think I’m sexy.”

Tim shakes his head, “Not when you look like that, and don’t talk with your mouth full please.”

“C’mon babe you should try some,” Conner says while shoving the plate in Tim’s face. 

“Get that thing away from me.” Tim starts running away and Conner starts chasing him. 

“Timmy stop running away from me I love you,” Conner giggles. 

Tim ducks out of the way to hide from his ridiculous boyfriend and bumps into Stephanie and Cassandra. 

“Tim,” Cassandra nods. 

“What you up to Tim?” Stephanie asks. 

“Running from Conner,” Tim replies while looking past the girls to see if Conner is there. 

Conner comes from behind them and grabs Tim, “Found you.”

Duke and Kate paired off together and are looking at homemade home wear. 

“This is my first Christmas with this crazy family, anything I should expect?” Duke asks. 

“Fighting, a lot of fighting. Good food, Alfred is an excellent cook and I’m sure you’re well aware off that. Elaborate gifts from Bruce that he probably bought last minute. Oh and probably a breakout from Arkham halfway through dinner,” Kate lists off while browsing through pillows. 

“Sounds interesting,” Duke sighs. 

Kate looks at him and puts her hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, it’s all a part of joining this messed up family.”

Alfred is by himself collecting fresh ingredients for tomorrow night’s dinner. 

Dick, Jason, Barbara, and Kara have joined carollers in singing Christmas songs. They’ve all donned Santa hats and Jason even found a pair of bells to ring. 

_ ‘Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.’ _

People stop by to listen to them sing, singing and clapping along themselves. 

The others can hear singing and can see a crowd forming and start to walk over. When they realise who’s singing they go over then and join in, it is Christmas after all. Dick forces Damian to ring the bells. 

Bruce and Clark are the last to walk over. When they finish their food Bruce stands up to throw the trash away. Bruce comes back to the table to get Ace and Clark grabs his hand. Bruce stares at their entwined hands but doesn’t make a move to let go. Clark smiles at that, progress. 

They walk hand in hand over to where they carolling is to catch the end of ‘Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer.’

‘ _Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say,_ **_Ho Ho Ho_ ** _ , Rudolph with your nose so bright won’t you guide my sleigh tonight? Then all the reindeers loved him,  _ **_loved him,_ ** _ as they shouted out with glee,  _ **_Yipee,_ ** _ Rudolph the rednosed reindeer, you’ll go down in history,  _ **_like Batman.’_ **

Everyone looks at Bruce for the last part but Bruce keeps a straight face. Of course his kids would add in the extra parts. 

Clark claps and cheers for them as they all take a bow. 

“You looked like you had fun,” Bruce remarks as they all walk over towards Bruce and Clark. 

“I thought you said Clark wasn’t coming,” Jason pushes. 

Bruce just stares sternly at Jason. 

“I wasn’t coming because I was caught up with work but I finished early, and I brought some guests with me,” Clark answers for Bruce. 

Alfred comes over to them, “Are you ready to leave Master Wayne?”

Bruce looks at his hand holding Clark’s and then looks at his kids’ faces, “Not quite yet Alfred, I think the kids still want to look around.”

“And what about you sir?”

Bruce looks at Clark, “Clark wanted to show me something in one of the stalls. You go back to the car Alfred, you can go home if you want to. I think there’s enough supers here to get us home.”

Clark looks at Bruce surprised, “You hate flying with me.”

“Yes, well, you love it.”

Alfred goes back to the car and makes his way home, taking Ace with him. The kids split up again to look around some more. And Bruce? Bruce goes flying with Clark.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I’m supposed to put Bruce Clark and TimKon in the same fic but honestly I don’t care but are good ships thanks


End file.
